MY WITCH S2: E is for Empathy
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: A power that Will possesses; the truest difference from Nerissa's severe lack of care. But does anyone actually empathize with Will? What does an empath feel, when everyone around her feels that they hate her? Nerissa forms a replacement for Will.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlit air held a resentful bite, as mists of condensation claimed the very last of winter; shielding those inside who remained awake in this hour, by concealing the outside world at any window. The elements themselves seemed to be hiding the evils residing on the streets. Only those foolish enough to venture outside – and there was currently only one – would capture a glimpse at the fallen guardian of life; that _was_, if she let him. A woman, whose face might now resemble her midlife; she had lost the understanding of the Heart she'd bore decades ago. It was not in the interest, of a guardian Keeper, to see herself before she saw those of the universe around her. It was not in the interest, of a guardian Keeper, to murder rather than kill – and that was, if kill at all.

A lone tune burned through the haze at a curbside; a man had lost his home and his mind. The death of his child being under investigation when he had found the letter, just this last evening. Explaining herself for choosing the afterlife above him; her letter was an apology to leave, more than any comfort for the man. That had been the moment his home had become a stranger, and now he hummed the songs of his wedding day to the night. "_Quintessence._"

Will Vandom stilled in unruly sleep – the fitful tears fell silently for a moment. The man on the curb trembled with an energy so foreign, and yet so familiar to the world. But he had been dead the instant the word had been said. Nerissa wore white as though to mock Angels. And yet, the Oracle of Time knew he had been the one to dress her.

Perhaps it was right, for she had been dirtied in the ashes of Thanos, but her attire had been readied for Kandrakar, was she ever so ready to allow herself. The Oracle of Time did not open his eyes; the fumes of Earth almost eroding him as he sat in meditation. One might comment his being midair, but there was not air to breathe were he resided. There was no sense of time, until watching others. There was no age. There was an infinity of sectored haven. A place of neither death, nor life. The Xing Jing had breathed the air and in the back of her mind had been Kandrakar. She had left the Heart, and she had left infinity – her own mind left unknowing. The Oracle of Time had made a fault in his weakness of emotion. No matter, unless Nerissa was to thrive.

A far more indefinite fate than was comforting, for the council stirred around him. Of course, with Wilhelmina Vandom, his sights had always been indefinite. Perhaps her fighting was more dangerous than passivity. The Oracle watched over the scene of Nerissa; a frown of worry taken on his features as the woman spoke in melodic tone. "_Sleep, my clever babe.. Tomorrow, the hunt begins._"

****…****

It had been happening from the moment he had met her; trudging in the snow in late December with only a sadness on her face, though a sarcasm in her words. She'd told him she'd lost her friend and Matt could remember dreading the thought of someone dying.. Just the thought of what they were _doing _made everything feel terribly awkward. Or that was what he'd thought in awkward silence for moments, that became comfortable the moment that she'd told him some bizarre of how she refused to ever love him and then the crushing of her lips onto his.

Matt fumbled with the object in his hand and grinned soberly at the way he'd constantly be reminded. She was never going to love him. She refused to, but she doubted that she could if she wanted. He'd found it so intensely hilarious, and eventually she'd begin laughing too, because he'd got the point or had thought so, but she kept telling. He supposed it was because they made a combined age of not thirty-three. Love was a notion above them, and if anything it would've uneased him more if she'd told him she might.

Perhaps it was the fact that he knew he took to her more than she, him. Perhaps the knowing that he was really far too old; near eighteen, to have her taste.. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't even recall what'd happened and he'd woke from a daze with her locking him into her house.. Perhaps it was that for every day he tried to speak to her, Will Vandom's tiny smiles seemed forced and never in his direction because he couldn't get close enough.

Matt Olsen flipped the phone in his hand and finally pressed the button, waiting for a monotone voice to tell him on the line that he should leave his message after the beep.

****…****

"Will, I want you doing the laundry today! I've told you a thousand times!" Susan Vandom frowned down at the brimming basket; well aware that there was a whole second one hiding within the bathroom and that both had been asking to be done for the better part of the month of March that was now overcoming. Still, something continued to shake in her voice, but Will padded out in the most pink she'd worn in years and frowned.

"I'm meant to be helping decorate for this party." There was something blatantly honest in the bronzed coffee eyes, that Susan was sure had been missing for months. It held within droopy eyelids, and she had to withhold the smile her daughter bashfully inspired in her. She hadn't heard the girl whine in a while; not as feebly, because Will was usually already sure of what she was wanting and getting. "Mrs Rudolph is leaving at the end of the term! I can't _not _help!"

"I'm sure she'll think it very helpful if you're clean." Susan forced a smirk when the girl's shoulders dropped, pulling open her jacket to reveal _Vance Michael Justin _on her t-shirt. "You said you'd do it a week ago! Look what I'm wearing."

But something stopped within her when Will glared in her placid way. "A week ago, I thought I was being forced back to a dead end town that _you _were the one to take me from in the first place. I'm sorry if not everything has gone to your schedule."

"Laundry. Today. Or no party." She wasn't sure how else to get through to the girl, posing in the form of what had once been her daughter. Will just kept changing. And screaming with frustration before she left, slamming the door.

"I HATE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Will Vandom bit down a nervous flutter in her stomach, because it was the first thing she'd been invited to in over a month. It didn't matter, if she was only wanted for the less desirable of the workload. She had been invited and she choked out every word as a hand that wasn't there clutched her shoulder; whispering words in her other ear. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. Because they'd invited her, and she had told her mother.. "_No one wants you there, because you're a wreck. You don't share what they have.. They already know you were lying, and your dreams aren't gone like theirs.._"

"So…I can't help decorate." She could already feel something brimming within her, because her mom didn't even know she'd ruined everything. She didn't want to go back, and she didn't want to be alone. Will could hear Irma's sigh in the receiver, and she wished Cornelia had only talked to her one to one. "S-sorry."

"Oh please!"

"If you want to attend the ball," Will swallowed, wondering what would have been said, were Irma left without interruption. Even Cornelia was only being nice. This was her way to finally get out of Will going. "You _have _to help with the prep!"

"I spent forever designing the layout for the decorations!" A whisper in the back of her mind continued to gloat, but something seized as Hay Lin trilled on happily, "We can't lose you to a pile of dirty underwear!"

"Besides-"

"Forget it, I don't care what Caleb said!" A silence followed, and she thought the line might've gone dead – that they might've hung up – when she dropped the phone on _Caleb_. They didn't want her then; Caleb had told them to ask her. She hated parties anyway. "You are just a crabby girl, who's gotten way more attention than she deserves and doesn't care about anything but yourself! That's fine! You're useless anyway!"

"Look, I'll find a way!" Will didn't know what to do then. Everyone did hang up and she let herself listen, for minutes, to the dead air.

"_Spord lartsa.._" The word whistled through the air in a whisper as light and cunning as the breeze. ".._Astral drops.._"

It was all she had.

…

Caleb blew out tired air, feeling Aldarn's gaze darting to him as his own eyes watched the blade scrap over the man's chin. He'd never seen anyone shave before, and it was funny to think it was almost like he was a real son, though Aldarn had merely pushed him and told him that no one sat and watched things like this. It was almost soothing though, until the man cursed having cut himself.

Certainly more soothing than the thought that Queen Elyon Escanor had spent the better part of the early morning in the lower prison cells. He couldn't leave without her. He was going to be late for school. And Caleb hated that he actually quite liked learning things he already knew but better. He wasn't even meant to have been there anyway. He wasn't meant to care that they were going to be late.

He was meant to care that Elyon was talking to her brother. Again, apparently, which made it even worse.

**…**

In the very mist of a cool but light afternoon, deep cobalt of black diamond hardening in the light to crystal violet. Nerissa would never tell of where she'd found the eyes; nor that they were a glamour of what was not her own. Miranda's amethyst irises had almost shook in more fear than hate when she had noticed and Nerissa had left before the bitch could claim them as proof against Miranda's inbeauty. Now was not the time however, to depict that in no way Nerissa saw a glimpse in Miranda, for a youth stared back at her reflection and seemed disturbed to see the sickly illness: Will's eyes held a tiredness and desperation and her drop's almost seemed to fuel with repugnance. The thin child pushed the basket of dirty laundry into her second's hands. "..I guess I, uh, have to..um..teach you, right?"

"Hi!"

"O-kay.." Nerissa grinned as the wide eyes beamed; hiding their distress as Will stuttered to herself. "Look, this is a.. Ah.. I mean, it's a washing machine and it, uh..it.."

Who knew how long it would take for the silly girl to see that no one was listening; a daze taking Will's second's expression and Nerissa knew that perhaps her upper hand would remain; with or without the testy girl who'd scorned her fond illusion. Will would continued to allow dreams to crawl over her skin in forms of ghosts and creatures. It was impressive how the girl's fear grew to that of almost the infant she was: it was easy to scare her now.. With just a simple breeze.

Now it was time to blow Will over: there was another way, for Nerissa to get the Heart.

Besides, as Nerissa's new, brilliant crystal eyes surveyed the laundrette empty of all but two, she concluded that Will was by no means the better Will after all. And that the astral drop the girl had created for the simple task of doing chores was only a breath away from life anyway...though, in truth, she did seem _lively_. Who was to say that the little copy would fight her as Will did?

No one.


	3. Chapter 3

There was supposedly a certain blindness in jealousy; in envy there would always be something unseen. But Will dragged her sepia eyes over something that was meant to be her perfect copy: everything seemed to fit a little better, though the smile on her face seemed foreign. This astral drop was merely a creation and Will would not be as self-righteous as to deny that it was outdoing her on herself. Fallow brown swam like cappuccino, with a hint of what might be resentment; a possible reflection of her own eyes because this droplet couldn't feel. Cardinal red spoke the colour of lust manically and Will was sure that her own cherry streaks had even managed to look more mangled than this repulsion's did. There was something wrong, about hating every single thing about the _'person' _in front of you, and yet somehow Will managed to also wish for a moment to not have to feel _anything_. To not have to remember who you were and what you'd done. To wake up with the simplicity of being told where you were going; to not have smudges of ugly lilac staining under her eyes to tell that the others had beaten their dreams, but it was nothing to do with her. So to some extent it might be noted, at that moment Will wasn't jealous of herself. "Th-this should be enough change, just don't talk to anyone and- Just stick your head in a magazine!"

Will pushed the coins forcefully into the astral drop's hands, and left as quickly as she could because she was jealous of something that was barely even real. It wasn't even alive.

**...**

****Elyon felt like a copy; a falsed version of herself strung only with immodesty and immorality, though Prince Phobos had raised his brow as though impressed - very almost - with the fact that she'd pulled a cloak over herself, knowing that she was far too nude in Meridian. Her favourite skirt from Earth crept far to high, because Aldarn had nearly fainted the first time he'd actually been able to see more than her ankles of her legs.. And she didn't want to be salacious anymore.

That was what Caleb said Aldarn thought of her; Caleb thought it a joke that her youngest guard thought her a slut and she knew that everyone thought it. Elyon thought it and she didn't want to be that person anymore. Prince Phobos had been very almost impressed that she wasn't. "..You really don't know?"

On occasion, for this visit, Elyon swore his smirk held more humour at the situation than it did the usual slinky supremacy. But she kept pushing her gaze to rest on the floor and held her hands together for fear of speaking to him. Even still it took only a moment before the smirk grew into a small grin. "I can tell you who took her though."

It surprised her that he didn't try to hide from her; he honestly seemed to be telling her the truth and whole truth, and she wish he'd stop it because he only acted like himself. It was still almost hard to think that he'd spent so much time lying; or at least that she'd spent so much believing. He'd laced one simple word of her need for crowning with only himself: Prince Phobos was exactly the man she'd met and no one would know that he'd hardly deceived her. She'd stayed in free will. And his silvery eyes brushed the ocean with the same disappointment of her throughout the seconds he looked at her.

"I can tell you that Trill is a fraud." As soon as he'd said her name, Elyon's mind flashed to the kindliest face that she knew; a saviour and a sweet to her because Trill had almost understood. Sometimes she seemed like she did at least. Elyon felt her eyes watering very slightly from the effort of turning on her heel. "Take the necklace off, you silly bitch!"

She'd never heard him being so informal before..and Elyon could only wonder if he was stooping to her level so she'd better _'understand' _or if he was really unwinding. There was something..unsatisfactory in the grin that she could've heard in his voice as she clutched the necklace. But when she left the prison and the feeling of a hundred more eyes on her, Elyon almost stumbled back as Drake looked up to her from a bowed head. At least _someone _other than Caleb understood what she'd meant by _'don't bow'_. "Caleb's waiting.."

"I was just- Phobos says he doesn't know anything."

She'd expected that to satisfy, but Drake only frowned, slightly, obviously holding something in to remember his place by. Finally he bowed his head once again. "My Queen..I.. With my respects, it is unjust as far as I see for Caleb to have to be late when it is not your job to have to interrogate."

Elyon only knew that it wouldn't matter, because she wouldn't need to tell them anything anyway. "Well.. It was a waste of my time."

"I hope you know he's not still going just for you." Elyon frowned at that, and wondered what Drake meant.. Phobos didn't do anything _for _her, so why would she think.. Elyon only shook her head and walked on; pushing the cloak into Drake's waiting hands. And he only frowned again at the skirt and t-shirt underneath. [0]

**...  
><strong>

"Is this a joke?" Pure unadulterated _disgust_ slid down and through Cornelia's veins, much to match that ringing out in Irma's voice. It perhaps shouldn't have irked her so, that Irma's stubborn disturbance with Will was in the best nature that it ever could be - Irma could be seen, by means, to be a shallow friend; to have first fallen out with Cornelia so easily and now to have conflict with Will.. But it was aggression: Irma was naturally loyal to those posing as victims to it and Cornelia always wondered if it came from the _daughter of a police officer_. It was never so bad, in the days that Will had beaten Caleb within an inch of his- well.. But as soon as Irma saw a victim as apposed to justice, it would seem that the tides would change. It shouldn't have irked Cornelia, that Irma could be so protective. But sometimes Irma didn't realize that _she _was the bully. "Will doesn't even want to be here and God knows what Caleb has to do with anything!"

"Exactly my thoughts. Caleb _shouldn't _have anything to do with it." Deep blue rose and rolled onto Cornelia's hard expression; a coldness of frost taking to her because Caleb had actually had to intercede. No one would listen, even, to her. "She is meant to be our friend."

"She is _meant _to be locked in a psychiatric hospital! That girl is nuts and you know you saw her talking to herself!" Cornelia swallowed at that one, wondering if Elyon had really let that one slip.. She'd never know because Cornelia was ultimately aware that everyone in the science classroom had heard heard the uncalled for _'no don't!' _escaping Will's lips. And that hadn't been the only time.. "Will Vandom is in no way the person we first met! C'mon, for a start you didn't even like her! You just prefer this one because she's so crazy even Caleb prefers you!"

Her stomach had been knotting throughout and tighter with every word Irma said but Cornelia might've even bore teeth then, yanking out of the brunette's hands the bag of balloon and feeling more and more aware that Taranee's and Hay Lin's dark eyes rested on them. Cornelia was starting to regret arriving early. "Don't you ever say that to me. You don't even know what you're talking about."

It was a miracle that she'd got the words out at all, because her heart had jumped into her throat, but she hadn't.. She'd told him no.. And Cornelia longed to shake that smirk off of Irma's face for thinking so closely to the truth to know what Cornelia might've ever done. "You know it's true. He's certainly single now."

"Just.. Just go get back to work!"

* * *

><p>[0] Drake is trying to point out that she's wasting Caleb's time too, but of course Elyon is assuming 'he' and 'his' is reference to Phobos. She's being fairly self-absorbed here, but I'm hoping we realize she's actually seemingly stuck in self-condemning. She can't seem to direct her mind away from him, but is also ashamed of herself. Caleb being a total after-thought to her and the fact that <em>he <em>might actually appreciate her _not _making him late.


	4. Chapter 4

My god.. I'd planned on doing like ten chapters today, but it's already 5.20! Gosh.. maybe not quite gonna happen :L :L

* * *

><p>A whisper of movement crawled behind her; a shadow forming in the room as some whirring noise followed devotedly to her pushing coins into the tumble dryer. She wasn't stupid and she wasn't useless, and she already knew how to do laundry but Will only left her enough to do half at the most. She didn't complain though, and she knew to stay silent; something had changed since the last time she'd been here..she felt out of sync all over again. Wasn't she meant to know everything Will did? "Aren't we almost lifelike.."<p>

"I'm not supposed to talk to you.." Rust-coloured eyes roamed over her shoulder to the woman who looked at her curiously then. Violent purple eyes which seemed to somewhere hold a hint of dirty yellow stared at her and only a nonchalant shrug would make the woman blink, twisting her wrists. And then a smile came over her face and the girl only pushed her stinging gaze to focus on what she was meant to be doing; forcing her mind onto the gentle clacking of some button or belt-buckle hitting the edge of the water. She didn't want to think, about all of the things that Will had done to her. The girl seemed to hate her so much... Will took away everything.

"..Oh.. I'm apparently mistaken, little drop.." Careless eyes of bronzed russet swam round to the woman at that, because no one was meant to recognize.. Only one person ever seemed to really understand what or who she was. And even he had almost denied her everything she felt like. "..maybe Will could almost do something after all."

She turned back to the woman at that, but shrank back slightly from the fingers breezing her face with their scratchy touch; those putrid eyes digging into her soul. Her heart felt stiffened, her wide eyes brimming in a slightest depth too much.. She didn't know what she was meant to do and she wished for guidance, her fingers grasping the air in searching for something that wasn't there.

"You weren't meant to be alive though." She winced as the woman gently slapped her fingers against the pale cheek they unwelcomly touched on. The woman rolling her eyes as a flood of energy seemed to cross between them and she felt herself knowing everything. "Silly girl.. Not that you're anything much at all."

She knew everything too - the woman - and suddenly _'astral drop' _didn't feel much like compensation. _'Défteros Will__' _suddenly _didn't _feel like compensation and a burst of something flooded her. "No! I _am_ Will!"

"Oh, I know you could be.."

_#Hello, these clothes aren't gonna wash themselves!# _**_Will_**'s gaze zoomed around to the washing machine behind her, and she suddenly realized the bulk of energy inside of her.. The washing machine was talking..to _her_.

"You only needed a little..breakthrough regeneration." **_Will_**fisted her hand and felt as though she was clenching onto the reality she'd kept being forced in and out of. This was _her _world too. **_Will_**'s eyes stung with desperation; to live; to breath; to stay. "Except.. There can't be two of you."

**...**

Caleb clenched his fist in anticipation, feeling a sense of relief when Elyon ducked into view. Of course, the boy tried to hide the fact that he wanted to leave, but Aldarn only saw Caleb's features lighten and he didn't even have Will.. Aldarn could read fluently, and his father had taught him more than even Drake knew, but he wondered what Caleb found out there. They were gone now, and Julian too, and Aldarn only forced open the book that Caleb didn't know he had. On the page he still didn't quite understand: the numerals not making sense and he didn't understand why Elyon called it _science_.

Caleb only called it a waste of their time... But Aldarn still wanted to know.

**...**

Will stumbled blindly into the school, knowing full well that a good portion of pupils hadn't even bothered coming today - her mother expected the same of her - because there were few people actually attending real classes anyway. _Community Service _days had been cancelled this year in order to instead celebrate _Mrs Rudolph_'s retirement, and Will suddenly felt her stomach sink as navy eyes stared up at her, not knowing whether to proceed. It was only when she kept moving, however, that the voice followed her, despite Joel having murmured something to Matt to stop. "Will?"

"I'm meant to be helping." Will could only stop herself from moving long enough for his fingers to brush her shoulder. She couldn't seem to look at him because she didn't want to see.._him_. Whoever it was that she'd sought comfort from, Matt Olsen was no longer that person. She couldn't bring herself to let him touch her anymore. "I'll see you later."

"No- Will!" Will swallowed as she heard him carry through the thin crowds in the form of a soured voice, "Jeeze.. I can't even talk to her anymore!"


	5. Chapter 5

Matt felt an impatience - with himself more than anyone - as cherry red disappeared along with his hopes of talking to her. There was no easy way, if only because Matt would have to admit he'd never really done anything like this before and it didn't help that Joel only forced a lanky grin, "Come on, get over it!"

He had no idea. And Matt only swallowed, wondering if maybe he'd ought to have something to say.. Hadn't Will been denying and seriousness all along? She'd basically told him, but he wasn't sure.. Somehow the words didn't seem any easier to say and frustration denied his mind the right to the simple phrase. "I'm trying! She just.. I can't.."

"You can't..ohh.." Careful eyes studied him then; sceptical, but without judgement and Matt knew that Joel had never honestly believed that he might end it. Joel had been sure that Will was going to dump him like garbage and somehow the fact that that wasn't exactly untrue kept creeping up in his mind. "Sheesh, no wonder she's avoiding you."

"I'm dumping her because she's avoiding me!" Matt suddenly felt as though he wasn't alone and those words had been far louder than he'd meant for them. He couldn't find a familiar face that seemed to be paying attention though, and turned back feeling agitated. "I can't take this _'Will'_ anymore. She's not-argh!"

She wasn't _'Will'_ anymore.

**...**

_Irma Lair didn't remove the scowl on her face when Will pushed open the door into the assembly hall._ And quite frankly, Taranee did little to hide a simple distaste other than turning away; concentrating almost forcefully on pinning up the string of balloons as Will's flat voice drifted into the room. "S-sorry, I, uh.. I got here."

"Will! Perfect!" There was a hurt and a strain to Cornelia, and Taranee almost pinned her own false-grin back on because she knew what Irma had said.. And now she knew that Cornelia had done exactly the opposite. Taranee found no true sympathy rising, when Will's name was mentioned in conversation, but it wasn't fair that Cornelia had chosen Will over Caleb. The blonde had already made that decision. "We need you to hold the ladder still; Taranee nearly fell twice already and we'll go much faster if you're- I mean, unless you want to do balloons or streamers or, I, uh-"

It wasn't fair that Cornelia had decided to be self-sacrificing when Will was only incredibly self-dominating and selfish. There was some fuel of greed blocking her out of Will's mind and Taranee frowned as she tried to push through. "The ladder's okay, I guess, I.. I can do tha-"

"No!" _Irma spoke before she thought; a fear clouding her because she refused to let her friend be pushed off a ladder._ But Will's startled eyes flashed to Taranee and almost shrank away as Cornelia glowered at her. "I mean, we don't really need the ladder. You'll guardian us up right?"

"What?"

"Irma!"

"What, it's the only thing she can do!"

"Jeeze, like you're one to talk there! All you do is-"

"What? What is it that I do, Cornelia? Really?"

"Will you just shut up! You don't know anything!" Taranee scorned the swarm of thoughts and ideas; flashes of hatred coming from all directions as Irma thought of Will and Cornelia thought of Irma, and Hay Lin silently frowned at the scene; apparently mad at the fact that they were being as stupid as fighting like this. And Taranee agreed, she supposed: it would all have been fine if Will weren't here. "Just leave Will alone!"

"Why doesn't she leave us alone!"

"Guys, stop it!"

"Not until Irma just apologises!"

"We're not stopping yet then!"

_Will felt her heart pounding in her chest and air around her became harder to breathe, and she couldn't help finding herself wishing to disappear at Hay Lin's grim gaze on her as Taranee tried to quell the flames and Will wondered if it might be better to leave.. To go.._

_But she couldn't stand to be alone._ "GUARDIANS UNITE!"

Taranee blinked as the transformation complete, but shook off whatever thoughts had invaded her mind. Because Will was just playing a game. It wasn't funny anymore, as Irma smirked at Cornelia. "Was that _so _hard? God Cornelia, stick a smile on your face."

"You didn't have to do that Will! We aren't meant to-"

"No. I wanted to, I just, ah.. I wanted to."

**...**

"You didn't have to do that.." Caleb manoeuvred his gaze to Elyon, who's lip twitched slightly with an awkwardness that had been - for the best part of the week - haunting their conversations; his stomach knotting as he felt her staring at him again. Sometimes it felt like she didn't want him there at all, and sometimes it seemed as though she was looking for someone else. She'd visited Phobos for the first time in apparently _weeks_ today, and Caleb knew exactly what she was staring at now. Whom she was looking for in his tendencies. "You don't have to talk to him."

"He's my brother.." It was funny, the note of disbelief that seemed laced through her whisper, but Caleb only shook it off, nodding because he didn't really know what to say. He'd almost believed there might actually be some sort of good in there.. But Prince Phobos was cold and Caleb only prayed a different fate. "..C-Caleb..?"

"Elyon, that doesn't mean you have to see-"

"No, I just.. You know what you said.. Um.." Caleb stopped, then, in the centre of the corridor, having no idea what he was meant to do all day because apparently there were few classes going.. Not since the first two periods at least, because everyone had got half a day of classes and Elyon wanted to see Alchemy and he..well, he'd steadily _declined_ Matt Olsen's invitation to someplace doing something, or something else. "Before- Well, when I didn't know we were.. I thought you were.. And quite.."

Caleb stopped at that and frowned at her. "What? What did you know or think or.. Really, _what_?"

"I, well.. I really liked you alot and I didn't realize.. I mean.. You said..we're almost..like..related..ish."

Caleb grinned then and found a glimpse of humour at understanding her completely, because he'd simply thought him motioning to that fact had made her think of him as a threat, but she was.. "Elyon, if you had known that I had any relation to you whatsoever, I swear on it that you would not have seen it that way!"

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6

BTW Italics in Taranee's POV was the other's thoughts..note that she rarely gets a burst of anything from Will, but when she does she simply dismissed it as false.

Last chapter today :)

* * *

><p>Galgheita watched with beady eyes, as Mr Olsen slung past her effectively invisible body - she was unnoticed by all as a mere <em>member of staff <em>until a certain deciding body stopped; his emerald eyes fastening to her with the fascination of her being, apparently, someone to idolize. Perhaps the boy was simply self-congratulating in that he had managed by himself to observe the single Meridian he met as what she was. She doubted it though; he didn't seem the type to take excess fame, and there was something in the glorious grin that gave away the simple joy that he'd found someone else alike himself - at least, Galgheita knew where he was from, to an extent. "Mrs Rudolph!"

"Mrs.. _Mrs Rudolph..?_" There was a distinct lack of interest in the young Queen's voice, though Elyon Escanor blushed profusely when she realized that she had been heard; another girl whisking her away as Alchemy Bayard snickered at the girl's mistake. The bright boy, however, only seemed to have eyes on his teacher and she admired his focus at the very least.

"You've been cheating me, Caleb.." The smile fell then and she grinned softly at him trying to think of what he might've done. "You're very clever I hear, and I know that you can do my work.. Math is the same in our worlds. I was expecting better."

"Oh.. I.." She already knew what he didn't want to say to her; an interesting feat for the capable to be flawed, even failing simply due to lack of interest, but he did seem to let his gaze wander the classroom when she watched him. "..You're coming to Káto Kósmo? I know, because Julian told m-"

"You seem far too happy with the notion, for a boy who doesn't like my teaching." Galgheita smiled despite herself, because it was interesting how easily he thought that she was serious. Perhaps Will had told him of her own meeting. "I'd think you unhappy with the notion of me being in proximity."

"Oh.. Yes.. I'm here because I have a duty, though.. " Elyon had pushed herself back toward them then, and Caleb seemed to be fuelled with the slightest unease. "Egó.. Échasa káti polýtimo kai fovámai óti mállon tha chreiasteí na taxidépsoun sto Sýmpan gia na to xanavreí."

Galgheita had seen his eyes drift over the vastly changing Guardian, but she wondered how literally he meant _travel_. "You've arranged it?"

"No." Galgheita's eyes swam down to study the Queen of a world, finding only a girl staring at her friend with puzzled curiousity. If he'd made sure she couldn't understand, Galgheita wondered if anyone knew. Or.. "Julian is not my father."

Maybe there was nothing stopping him from disappearing in the night.

**...**

**_Will__ Vandom_**. She supposed that the name ought to mean something, but all it spoke to **_Will _**was a wastage in every day that _that girl _had sabotaged her gift. Because _that girl _had walked around with everything! **_Will _**frowned as the elevator made her stomach flip hesitantly. _She _had had enough chances and **_Will_**_ knew she could do better._ _Pond scum _could do better than _that _mess Will called a life as memories flitted past and **_Will _**supposed she was meant to be sorry. To actually feel some sort of sympathy, but Nerissa was right!

Nerissa was right!

'Will Vandom' was useless and she didn't know anything and she had attacked and pushed away everything she had and **_Will_** hated herself only for the fact that she hadn't seen. And then those green eyes kept burning into her memory and a knot tied in her stomach because maybe he would know.. Maybe he'd be able to tell because he always could. _"But you have powers now, dear little heart!"_

And **_Will _**knew that everything had changed; adrenaline fueling her as she circulated her wrist, almost feeling sparks. _#Your floor!#_

"Thanks.." **_Will_** hoisted the washing basket into her arms from the floor and blew out a wasp of cherry red. Everything changed and she was _not _useless. She was smart and she knew how to do laundry and she could talk to people just fine and she did have feelings- not that Will could think that anyway, because Will could barely stutter.

* * *

><p>Egó.. Échasa káti polýtimo kai fovámai óti mállon tha chreiasteí na taxidépsoun sto Sýmpan gia na to xanavreí. - I .. I lost something precious and I fear I may have to travel the Universe to find it again. (Caleb could be interoperated as planning to 'travel' searching for himself, or the fact that he wont have anything holding him here i.e. duty, Will, and he intends perhaps to find something else for him to attach himself to - something to enjoy or at least something he can do to be helpfuluseful. This is meant to possibly connect to his dream reminding him that he'd at certain points had wants to see places and things on the Metaworld that'd amaze him)


	7. Chapter 7

He wasn't quite sure why he'd told her; not that Galgheita would ever understand his significance. He knew that Julian was not his father, but maybe he'd told her for.. Julian would be able to know, then, that he would be okay. Aldarn would be able to know, then, why..Caleb hoped.

There was nothing left for him here.

Caleb had tried. He had pushed through the _wall _and took and gave what little he could, but no one really needed him. He didn't need school; hardly wanted it. The Earth had moved on and the orbit had become too fast, and Caleb wasn't sure how to act..he had no finality. There was no purpose to be betraying: he'd grasped so hard for Will and he'd pushed away from death and he'd been left with only himself, having had forgotten how lonely it could get. He'd relied on her being with him. He'd let himself think it would forever be his right to take her with him. And even if he loved them with all his soul, everyone here dulled in comparison. They knew to much and he knew too much. Then maybe..

Just maybe Caleb hoped that Galgheita would somehow decipher his string of words into something she could understand: _I lost something precious and I fear I may have to travel the Universe to find it again._ Just maybe, and most definitely, Caleb was hoping a little bit for her - for someone - to please maybe _stop him_. Because Caleb wasn't sure what he'd lost. Something he'd presumably found and let slide through his fingers in Will, and something he was at least certain needed to be found. He was hoping that someone had another way to find it.

For Metamoor..

In reality..

Caleb had never left Meridian.

Alone.

He didn't even know if he would ever come back.

**...**

It had taken it's own long moments, in which Cornelia silently stood taller, for the faint tracing of a smile to caricature over Will's features. And even though the girl really did seem to brighten; a glimmer of something hopeful as Hay Lin blew every balloon up at once beaming gently from her eyes, Cornelia found she couldn't force such a thing to her own face - there was to be no glimmer, nor smile..

There would be no laughing and Cornelia refused to do more than tense her features; the grins and movement blurring into the background of her utter betray, because.. They were using her. They were acting as though everything was fine, on the one single condition that Will did _everything _right. And none of them even noticed; not even Taranee gave herself the half decency and morality to _acknowledge_ it. It was disgusting. "I can't believe you're all just-"

"Delia! Let's see how the gym is coming!" The eyes that had ignored Cornelia's voice, and Will's that hadn't, followed to the door and something froze because they had to be right outside that door. And this was why Will hadn't wanted to..this..irresponsible.. The door closed as hastily as their 'math teacher' _Mrs Rudolph_'s eyes locked almost perturbedly onto Will. Cornelia's eyes flashed menacingly however, to Irma who clearly bit back anything she was about to say to 'lighten the mood' or throw blame somewhere else. "Delia?"

Muffled words were held out of reach, and Will had dropped to the ground with the others, hastily pulling out the Heart. Click-clacking of heels faded quickly the moment they stood back in their original form and no one said a word as _Mrs Rudolph_ pushed quietly into the room.

And walked quietly to Will.

And muttered something that Cornelia couldn't hear, but Irma rolled her eyes and Will bit her quivering lip, nodding. Pushing her shoulders down from uncomfortably close to her ears she shrugged and the older _Meridian in disguise _frowned disapprovingly. "I- I know.. I just.."

"They are not a game, Will."

Cornelia turned herself away slightly, feeling a pinking sensation over her cheeks when Irma smirked with Galgheita's eyes zooming to her. It wasn't Will's fault, but somehow Cornelia could only see Will being seen for her lack of control if she said anything about Irma right there. But no one else was going to say anything. "Hey, it wasn't Will's-"

"And I'd have hoped your guardians would've learned some manners, not that I'm surprised considering _you_." Cornelia only kept her mouth shut from obscenity then because it wasn't worth her expulsion to hassle the old cow. How dare she?

"I'm not her slave, I'm her-"

And then the door slammed and Will only did her best to glare waterily before following the woman.

"Will?"

"Sheesh, who cares. She wants to skip out on decorations, fine by me."

Cornelia wish that someone there could look her in the eyes and actually say they disagreed with that statement.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will.. Sweetheart.." Nerissa pursed her lips slightly into and pout as the redhead hugged her knees to her chest; her damp jeans soaking up the streaks running down her face and a buzzing tone coming from somewhere deep within the contents of a long passed trend of duffel bag. And Nerissa grinned maliciously then; she had practically been the undead. "I've been trying to tell you all along. They..don't..need..you."

"I'm n-not your anything." It was almost inspiring, and Nerissa stood surprised by the disdain and hatefulness that was planted through the girl's delicate tremors. "G-get out."

"I'm only trying to help you.." The voice cooed gently, and Nerissa thanked her little _alternate _for even fueling her more.. There was so much anger there.. Will was torturing herself. And Nerissa _was _helping her to do so. The _'altermere' _providing her the energy to continue seeming invisible to the eye. "I only want you to see how easily they'd want to replac-"

"GET OUT!"

The scream reverberated and Nerissa could hear the muttering and laughter and movement around them, outside this cubicle. "Uh, uh, ah.. Silly girl.."

"N-no wait-"

"Don't forget that you're all alone without me." Nerissa smirked because she could and little babe thought she was honest. Thought that Nerissa _actually _might try something to help her. "And they'd replace you in a heartbeat."

**...**

Susan Vandom was easily sure, that she had never been so surprised in her life. Perhaps on the day that she had announced herself pregnant; Tony Vandom's instant reaction being to drop to his knee. But she was quite sure in an instant, that _no._ This was more surprising. "M-mom, I'm sor-ry a-n-d I d-didn't ev-ver m-mean t-t-to.. I.. I.."

It had been as though Susan had not seen her daughter for a year; the way the girl's eyes fell on her as some strange, foreign object. Trembling as Susan became something of great pain; she had seen Will cry before, but Susan had forgotten the girl could be so catastrophic. Hysteria kicking in for Susan, simply for the sensation of such a thing setting in for Will - shopping dropped because her daughter had flung herself at her. Stuttering about everything she might've ever done wrong.

"I m-m-issss'd-d you."

"What?" The words set off alike a bomb in Susan's mind, and the woman could only wonder what the girl might ever be talking about. Will still rattling on as the events of the morning replayed themself in her ears. _I HATE YOU!_ "Will.. I was here this morning, what's wrong?"

"Y-you.. Not enough.. Y-you're n-not here, e..enough.." Something split there, and a guilt unfolded in Susan Vandom; more than anything because it _wasn't _guilt for not being in the apartment often _enough_. It was the fact that in all honesty, Susan might disagree entirely. Susan had found that every day it became more difficult to drive the the parking lot. She'd be sleeping in Ceader Terrace that night. "I.. Tha-t's wha-at I me-ant."

"Will.. Sweety.."

**...**

Will listened to the near-silence. The voices that filled her merely an echo since the morning, and _she _finally gone. She was gone. Just a voice becoming just an after thought, and Will knew that that.._she_..was never going to help her. She had wanted to cry wolf and point out the liar..except there was no face to go with the words that reverberated in Will.

Rolling around her mind.

_Replace._


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken her a minute to find silence again, or what registered as silence; the machinery holding their voices which had earlier chirped happily to her rest-driven obligations. It was only here, where Will's- _her_ mother had left her as quickly as she could, that the need became more than a need. It wan't about greed or jealousy, or simple obligation.

She didn't want to leave. Ever.

**_Will_** stood with that, and felt as though every step was made on uneven legs; a wobbly sensation trying to misguide her as stubborn despisal focussed her every movement on Will. Nimble fingers silently pushing the girl's clothing back into the bag. She couldn't afford to be recognised. She couldn't _afford _to leave any evidence for Will to trail like breadcrumbs. **_Will_** needed to be exactly the same to replace Will.. Unless..**_Will_** tensed her fists again, feeling crackles.

Unless she could be _better_.

As if anyone would feel any loss at Will Vandom's replacement if they knew. She was better and **_Will_** knew that if she left it long enough the girl was just going to end up killing herself anyway. _**Will**_ knew everything, and someone had to fix it.

She was _better_.

No one would care..

**...**

Torment. It was something that Caleb had assumed that he had deserved, until the moment that it was not his torture; there was surely a flaw in the God of a known world allowing such an agony to be shared, but Elyon only smiled feebly. "..I guess the _I.T.C.H. _turned into a scratch? ..Get it..because.."

"I get it." He didn't want to pay disrespect to her; for no other reason, he was not sure it would help him to be wanted for slander of the Queen, but Caleb couldn't smile at the sombre joke. He wasn't sure he was supposed to. Elyon just stood there as Cornelia shivered, rage in her features. Apparently she'd tried to throw water at Irma, but only at that moment did the icy blue eyes swivel to his: betrayed.

"Caleb, I didn't I-"

"You're meant to be helping them!"

"Irma-"

"Cornelia, I thought you would-"

"Someone has to help Will!"

And then everyone was quiet, because Caleb knew that no one wanted to help her and Cornelia was desperately trying. He'd told them to be nice to Will. "I _tried_, but she's just not-"

"You aren't trying hard enough!"

"She is not going to change for you!" He wasn't sure when he'd moved, but he grasped her soaking arm. He didn't want to hear it anymore and there was only torture to know that after all that.. Cornelia had never learned a damned thing and she was going to allow her temper to control her because.. "I thought you said you weren't Will! You're right! Will is you! You were the first one deciding to _attack _people!"

And suddenly Caleb saw her face and he wish he hadn't said it. He hadn't meant it. Caleb was just sick of having to pick sides and he didn't know who was right anymore. If Will didn't want hi- them. It wasn't his place to say. "..that's not fair."

She tried to stare away and he wish it worked like that. He wish he knew that everything would change the minute he left, but Caleb was going to have to keep walking forever at this rate. He pulled Cornelia close enough that he could _smell _her and thanked the Gods that she didn't push him away. He didn't know how he was ever supposed to forget. He didn't know how he would ever live if he didn't. He pushed blonde hair like velvet from her ear and hoped his whisper to be as soft. "I'm so sorry, Cornelia."

"Yeah..whatever..I.. The dance starts in a couple hours so.." Elyon's gaze on them seemed to relax at that along with Hay Lin's.. But the others only stared quietly and he simply didn't expect it from Taranee, Cornelia mumbling into his shirt. "Just be there, because I need her to have someone and Ma.."


	10. Chapter 10

Of all of the inventions; the structures created by life, one in particular haunted Will. The ticking of a clock. _#Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.#_

Perhaps _that _in itself was the reason - because **_Will _**was certainly disturbed - that **_Will _**forced herself to speculate it's every moment. She wanted to _feel _time for all that it was worth, and more importantly; she could. She could _feel _everything that Will so stubbornly denied her. Surely it was Will, therefore, who was causing the trauma; inventing this effect on herself. Will wanted to die. "Stop."

She watched the happily ticking face of the digital clock slowly die into a depth of black; the numbers telling her it was time becoming nothing as the life faded in her hands. And Will was following her; **_Will _**knew. Except, the hunter didn't know that she was being hunted and Will did _not _have the upper hand here. Will had nothing. The quiet voice still ghosted through her mind though, and **_Will_** consciously counted the seconds. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick. Tock.

**...**

Time went on. All movement passed by in it's carefree manner. The gentle whir of washers spinning rhythmically, happily swirling though they could not clean the muddy reflection in their shiny glass door. Will couldn't seem to tear her eyes away: a plump woman frowning disapprovingly as cinnamon-glazed brown eyes stared offensively at the foreign materials tossing between soap bubbles and detergents. Her fingers dared, but flinched back front the heat of the tumbling chemistry.

These were not her clothes.

The plump woman was by no means herself.

Where was she? "_Don't need me..huh?_"

"Get out of my head!" The clocks ticked on, despite the echoing sound that had issued around Will's mind; the plump woman turning away but with a feeling of alarm. Will could feel it. Will could feel _her_. She didn't care, that everyone could hear her now. They had heard her before; usually screaming out the same general statements. But she'd possibly never been quite as clearly spoken, "Get out!"

**...  
><strong>

There was something in Caleb, making him the way that he was. It was because he was clever that he was intrigued by such things, and yet, it was with childish fascination he masked poorly behind a grim expression that he watched the band fiddling with their instruments and electrics that needed function. "Hey, got my girl!"

And then there was that. Matt Olsen's voice filling the room and yet Caleb seemed more interested in finding the face of this _girl_, than being upset that Matt was deeming _her _as his own.. Except that the near-eighteen year old only held his guitar up animatedly as Nigel grinned up at him; Joel purposefully _ignoring _his surroundings, though she doubted Matt was the reason. "So, Joel.. Did you ever notice that, uh, you play base?"

"Sure, Irma.. A few days ago I looked down and there one was..making _music_!" A faint smile graced Caleb as Joel grinned wryly, and Cornelia wondered if it ever hurt the boy - Joel - when Irma talked about Andrew Hornby. It really wasn't fair that someone was so _definitely _left. Someone was always alone. "It turns out..I've been playing for years!"

The brunette then rolled her eyes at his false amazement for the revelation, and it was only then that Cornelia again let her gaze wander to realize that emerald clarity was penetrating her in his stare. Cornelia flushed at that moment, only aware that _she _was closest to him, focussing herself on the couple- friends, because she didn't want to look at him. "Did you notice that that stuff around you is a drumset? What Nigel has in his hands is a base."

"I fit wherever I'm needed."

"Oh.. Like a spare part."

"Like the _best _part."

"I thought that that was Matt."

"_Matt_?"

"He sings."

"Pfft! Anyone could sing, grasshopper."

"Even you?"

"Yes."

"Because you're the spare part."

"Exactl- No! Irma, I'm not a.."

"Are you alright?" A small laugh followed that and Cornelia scorned herself for jumping when his hand had rested on her back. Had he been so close a second ago? Cornelia could feel a brush of pink quilting her cheeks as she tried to think what he might want.

"I don't know where Will is."

"O-h. Okay." There it was. Caleb would never quite grasp the concept that he was tearing her soul out with every word he said to confirm that it was never her. It hurt more when it _was _though. "That wasn't what I asked."

"I'm fine."

"You can tell me anything, Cornelia.." And Cornelia could only stare at him.. Because maybe she cou- She found herself leaving though, before the trail of thought could even persist.

**...**

As Nerissa had left humbly, Will Vandom did no such thing. It was by no means meant to be surprising; for the Altermere double of the clumsily constructed redhead was quite obviously a derived body, but yet Nerissa's brow raised as though she had come across a secret in the determination beneath the fear on Wilhelmina's fear. And she had. "Oh..heart.. How..interesting."

Wilhelmina Vandom had quite clearly had a glimpse of what she wanted. A glimpse of what Nerissa had so plainly instilled a barrier from for her. And then Nerissa had added fear and hadn't quite realized the recipe she had been creating. Will Vandom would fight if she had to. The one thing she shared in common with _'herself'_ that wasn't their faces.

_Desperation._

It tasted like death to Nerissa. And Kandrakar knew, she had barely be-gifted the little lightning rod. The claiming _'Will'_ would have eventually pulled from Will and gained the energies on her own. And the little Altermere would pass her the Heart for _her _secret. Will really couldn't expect to win on her own.

"I hope you're watching from up there, Halinor." Nerissa barely glimpsed to the skies. Of course she was. They all were. "I _tried _to tell you, but you _wouldn't _listen.. And the Heavens will burn beneath my fingertips."


	11. Chapter 11

My good friends in the WxC fan club.. Please forgive me. You may want to pour a circle of salt around your laptop to exorcise the daemons or whatever, but ah.. I think it's quite cute actually and *points accusingly* TTigerz does too: she caused this chapter!

BTW please read her newest story - a nice darkfic in which I am not so patiently waiting for the next chapter of. It's very well written and Cornelia is a beast! My favourite character (yes, I just said that about her fiction) :D

* * *

><p>Cornelia had heard the footsteps; not those of the early birds passing by, but those far more defined, familiar and prominent to <em>her<em>. One, slim hand thumbing the other's knuckles, softly kneading as shivers of tension ran like an undetected row of fingers trailing the contours of her pale skin; the light glaring accusingly at her for hiding such a pretty thing as her face, but Cornelia had lost the ability to see herself and not share some form of resentment with at least what her appearance _stood for_. "I.. If I told you, I'd be betraying everyone."

"Cornelia.." Except her perfect reflection of image. Cool Naples Maize of yellow platinum slid in poker straight lines over a tint of rose that balanced her proportionate cheekbones. His shadow fell around her, making it's way to cloud her front in vague darkness before coarse fingertips grazed a perfect velvet; dirtying the precious face her mother had brought up instead of a daughter, Cornelia's instinct was naturally to bite her lip, but someone else came to mind and she remembered herself to press her lips firmly, instead together. It certainly was in no way dainty enough for her to ever bite or scratch or raise her voice; not that she had a voice as of current. And one thing that no one had ever cared to hold back from saying; she was an ugly crier so Cornelia refused to cry. She wasn't meant to be feeling overwhelmed by what was happening to Will: she could, at least, convince herself that she wasn't Will.

Lips that were clumsy with inexperience and unsurety, as well as the boyishness of simply wanting to make her better, pressed themselves in far too misplaced a position; the unknown placement that was by no means her cheek; the very right of his lips even meeting at the corner with her own mouth. Why couldn't she convince herself she wasn't his?

"Cornelia-" She'd braced herself in the moment he'd moved just a fragment away; her eyelids closing over though they'd never allowed her the audacity to face him at this time. She could smell something of _man _as her lips pressed against his - denying her the right to her own morality, her mind faded away with it's screaming of Will. Cornelia, at this moment, could only will that, at this moment..he would kiss her back. A part of her almost believed enough to push herself further; closer, his fingers curling up the side of her face and his thumb firmly taking it's position. Except, he'd put it next to her mouth to push her back - far more purposefully than the last occurrence, in which she'd been assuming and he'd panicked screeching something of the kiss being stolen from him. Her stomach boiled as _people _frittered past, fully unknowing: the party led them right past this corridor in the shade of the building. His forehead rested on hers, and it was funny the way that Cornelia's mind had taken. Instead of noting that she wanted to have him lean his lips once again more closely.. Instead of noting that the boy seemed terribly hot in the head.. It had become like this, every gesture he made that made her heart pound. Cornelia could only make a self note that Will would be far more concerned about whether he had a fever; that Cornelia had no business questioning the slight rasp to his tone. Maybe it was just because he was whispering. "Cornelia, I'm sorry I ever led you.. You're not Will."

If she could have chosen, the metaphorical knife would have long been discarded; she'd much rather truly have her heart being lunged into fiercely. By a stranger. They could run the blade down her face. Pull off all the riches in her clothes and undermine her, naked on the street because she hadn't fallen in love with someone else; she felt as though she'd _become _someone else and Will so happened to be in love. It was in that respect and that respect alone: Caleb was far more _leading _when he pushed her away.

If he'd kissed her back he would've just been a clumsy rat who'd cheated on his supposed heart's need.

Two kisses instead led back up her cheek, as he pushed her back into some zone of friendship; her heart only locking firmly to his with words she was never to fully understand. "I'll always miss you though."

Perhaps he knew that she was only playing some half-decent act of his Will now.

**...**

There had, by no means, been any intention for Caleb - he could hear the trickle of chitter growing as more youths and adolescents ventured past him and the leader of the _official _party committee (Cornelia, Caleb knew, had volunteered just the day before because she'd been desperate for anything for Will) - to say Goodbye.

But he found something of her inability to waver in regality, despite the fact that Cornelia wavered between -for whatever reason- Will and _himself_, as a reason to permit her. He feared Cornelia's sanity, if someone didn't remind her that it was not because of her _'high places' _that she had friends. She was a deeply beautiful person. Cornelia would need to find out for herself that it was _she _who was caring so tremendously. He couldn't figure out who, but she seemed to think on some level that someone else was playing the dark cards she was being dealt with.


	12. Chapter 12

_..A party in celebration of the long thirteen years Delia Rudolph taught devotedly the young students of Heatherfield Institute. The fact that it was early was of no conclusion once inside the walls of the great hall; the deep Carolina blue would soon seep appropriately into cobalt, with the bands music already drifting from the open expansion that was the welcoming front doors. A quiet calmness took what was left of the day here, mixing it softly into the gentle drumbeat and the cool sound of tyres occasionally curbing past in search of the parking lot. A fringe of icy frost threatened to break here in the wilderness; condensation lining the windows and rolling down what was now untouched grass, the stadium of grounds breathing rest until the morning when pupils would scour their fields again. And if any one soul was to venture onto the meadow - which's green lush was cropped to regime-levels of height - their every movement disturbed the sleeping nature greatly. White smoke of human breath filled the air and quiet voices echoed over the running-fields offensively. In short, the school lay dead; it's striking walls remaining stature, well despite the inner ongoings.._

The air held the distinct smell and taste; a foul rank of alcoholic beverages being overlooked by the few staff who had bothered to show their faces, most having planned to say their goodbyes when _'Delia'_ officially left their highly praised function of institution. Other than that, the blissful oxygen seemed violated; a thick smog of smoke machines whirring loudly, masked beneath the heavy depths of the screaming and songs being famously sung by the likes of Matthew Olsen and his band. Darkness was the next testament to be given; for all was blinding, if not by the dark itself then by the thick strobes of light cutting through it. It was claimed that the nature lay outside civilly, but Caleb found his wide, petrified spring-green eyes recalling the jungle he'd met for the first time barely more than a year ago.

The music still cut through him like solid water and glass being pounded into his skull; words seeming to drone, one into the other as a boy sang out pat Caleb's abilities of hearing and sight. No one seemed to care though, Caleb had grimly noted; it was more excitement than compulsion that led these young men and woman to far too close a proximity to one another, jammed like sardines to the extent that breathing became an effort just from where he was, stranded on the sidewalk of the room. A graceful curve of the few left with sanity in tact, Caleb was glad he'd refused whatever the younger boy had offered him - Andrew _something_'s eyes dilating with every pulse of the beat, though he was sure that the boy couldn't have possibly finished the jam of bottles alone..

And then it happened, and Caleb found himself going into a cardiac arrest; his heart failing the moment his eyes fell to her, he very suddenly wished that he was a foul drunk. Will's body visibly contracting inward with every shoulder she had to push past.

**...**

Will's eyes found themselves set on the basket; laying barren at her feet and tossed over because she'd had the clumsiness to trip over them. In a spur of hope and impulsion, Will's eyes flashed up in the direction of her doorway, but in gentle, silent steps Will already knew herself to be sought of disappointment. "Is anyone here..? Mom?"

Will clung momentarily to the perfect image of her bed; her dormouse laying namelessly over the quilting, apparently exhausted from the stash of knocked items strewn across of everywhere. The anonymity enticing her in with it's cool grasp of a beckoning finger, but on how many occasions would Will be killed in her sleep? The image of all of her dreaming collided, and then Will's eyes hung gracelessly to hug the simple mark in her floor, where she'd woken with a knife inches from her face.

Her fingers itched at the thought of it in the bottom of her drawer. Except that it'd gone by the end of the first day she'd had it there, and she wasn't sure if it was real anyway. Will let her backpack slide to the floor, before rifling through the clump on second thought to grasp her fingers round a useless phone; a message flashing on her screen to check her voicemail.

On a third thought, she went back and pulled the pendant to hang by her chest.

**...**

Irma Lair would not be so offended if it was her father pushing feebly through the crowds; certainly, the likeness was enough the same in the way that he would often scuttle from agressing in the irony of a police officer. But the only thing ironic about Wilhelmina Vandom, was the fact that she was such a timid aggressor.

In the harsh light it was easily seen that Will was a fraud; her discomfort on the arm of Matt Olsen giving Irma a sense of justice, along with the fact that Will had gotten her karma of finally being reprimanded on the occasion that it was _not _her fault. Seen as the girl spent so much time feigning that she'd take their bullets or whatever. "**Hey, Irma! Wanna dance with the _finest _slot in** **town?**"

Perhaps there was one thing, which showed more intent on offending her - the simple notion that Martin Tubbs intended to honestly yank her in some form of waltz was bad enough, but she felt a physical repulsion at the inclining wink he'd given her, indicating that the short, awkward geek had honestly meant that he thought he was of quality. "Go get yourself a room Martin."

"**What?**" The boy yelled into her ear, only leaning closer when she tilted her head away, forcing her - inactively - to physically push him away by his chest; she tried not to find a bubble of humour in him stumbling back a good few feet from the simple nudge. She grinned when his next move was to trip over someone _else_'s feet. "**WOW! Sorry! Sorry! Sorr..**"

She watched him bumble there; falling over every person within a mile around him, and only found her impatience wearing when Taranee could be spotted eyeing up their redheaded _'leader'_ guiltily. By no means, did Irma think that Will was some incredible force of evil - the girl wasn't capable, but the apology given was _not _enough for forgiveness. As far as she knew, there had been no begging, pleading, nor form of emotional ties to this apology: Cornelia only seemed to tell her that Will had literally said the word 'sorry' and now everything was over. The girl had looked as though she was ready to tear Cornelia into pieces, and Irma scowled as she tore Martin out of the minefield of his own balance. "Jeeze, can't you even stand up?"

It wasn't _fair _that this was supposedly over. Will was meant to be their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

If anyone can tell.. this has not been a good night for writing. I kept getting distracted as tonight we're supposed to appreciate that every night my mum Burns Supper. ;)

* * *

><p>Guilt. The blame of an unsatisfied conscience plague through Taranee only when she'd let her dark eyes slip onto Will's frame in the darkness. She'd heard from Elyon, who'd heard from Alchemy, who'd heard from either Bess or Courtney Grumper, that Will had been crying in the girl's toilets; screaming for them to leave as if that could hide anything. Word spread like wildfire on the Safari and every girl who knew well enough who Will Vandom was knew what'd happened. It had got out that she'd been talking back to teachers or something, and then that <em>Cornelia Hale <em>had scuffed her up. Matt Olsen was apparently the cause of the tears having dumped her and there were a fair elation of other more questionable gossips of reasons.

Will hadn't spoken back, and it was perhaps the only time for an eternity that Irma had manipulated someone in such a way. They'd used Will, Taranee knew it and yet she hadn't bothered to say anything. No one had bothered to say anything. And over genuine thought, there wasn't a lot that could recently be pinned on Will. And Will had said she was sorry, as far as Taranee knew. And Cornelia _had _been yelling at Will, as far as she could remember. Maybe a little leeway would work; because Taranee truly missed having someone who truly understood her, listening without every being anything but thankful for their friendship.. Taranee Cook had in those moments approached the fiery redhead, placing a hand on Will's shoulder only to startle back: shock engulfed cinnamon harrassed her contact and Taranee swallowed almost in fear but not quite. "..Matt and Nigel sound great, don't they..? ..I mean.."

But Will only stared and Taranee felt the guilt being hindered into shy insocialbility. She'd forgotten that Will didn't actually _like _them. Will probably hadn't cried anyway and how would they know if the girl was already locked in a cubicle?

**...**

Green eyes shone in almost neon when the light's hit Caleb's face, Cornelia let her gaze rest firmly on him as embarrassment itself swamped at her feet. That, along with residing guilt and self resentment for what she'd let herself do when he'd.. There was a sense of identity, though, in the fact that at least Caleb had found some grounding; he seemed to be staring in the right direction, as Taranee shrugged the redhaired girl away. And Will only seemed indifferent.

**...**

Will felt her heartbeat increasing, for in every step she took a new dilemma became clearer; one in which the whispered carry of the words had been meant for her. One in which she was being played and betrayed. One in which this was all a great nightmare that she would never wake up from; her body long replaced by some prettier model.. Except that the cold reality struck her that if she was never to wake up, this was her new exterior world. If she was being betrayed then the fault could only be her own, for Will had been hypocritical in the inability to make any decision and nothing was certain any more. And there was no better model.

There was no option for her friends to betray her at all.

Cool words whispered resentfully around her how she was going to fail; the image of herself popping up because she'd been a fool. This evil spirit; voice of clarity cackling nasally through her mind and telling her what a fool she was because no one would ever know she'd been replaced. No one _need _know she'd been replaced. This woman, she wondered if this voice was some version of her future self; laced in self hatred she was helpful to some degree, reminding Will that she need certify her right. Reminding Will she needed to hold her place.

To show them she was non-refundable.

Irreplaceable.

"_You need to get rid of it!_"

The drop of blood on her surface. This was what was wrong; everything Will did was wrong and Will only felt a desperation not to let them see. Her failure would be swept out of sight and out of mind and no one would ever know the foolish choices she made. She'd be okay. Everything was going to be alright. She'd be better. Stronger. Nicer.

She would not be replaced by the spare part.


	14. Chapter 14

Will had changed her mind. Again. The word _'hypocrisy' _ran over Irma's lips like a rabbit across a field, fluttering in the most joyous fashion though at the last moment, Cornelia's fist pinched her arm and she bit down on the unuttered word. Not that Irma was sure what Will Vandom had done yet, the girl had literally walked toward and away from them twice before finally bursting out that she had _'changed her mind'_. She seemed to be fascinated with focussing on something within her; the urge to throw up was not being so easily checked off of Irma's assumptions. "..I thought I could do this on my own."

"**What?**" Irma's eyes took to slits, as curiousity rang through Hay Lin's sweet voice, but Irma had heard her. And Irma smelt a rat to some extent at least because Will's brown eyes were fierce with a righteousness that she had no right nor claim too.. Will was only coming back because she hadn't got whatever she had wanted out of this game. "**What could you do?**"

"**I.. I did something** **stupid.**" Irma snickered at that statement, but frowned as she swore she saw- A trick of the light led her mind to search for Will behind herself, but then she shook it off and stared at the girl, noticing the slightest click despite the noise; Will wound her wrist in a circular motion, quickly, like a tick. It was- "**I used m-my powers.**"

"What powers?" The girl didn't hear, but Hay Lin bit her smile down beside Irma, who'd taken an annoyance to the clicking.

**...**

Will felt a gush of heat, when her face met the foul stench of a party that ought never be permitted to a school. The science block, about twenty feet west from the entrance, had only one light on and the shadow of someone smoking lay in beautiful silhouette on the wall. Not that Will would ever notice, for she'd moved on already: once she'd reached the maddening bombardment of music and heat, her eyes searched the crowds. "Will? What're you doing?"

Will's eyes fell on Elyon, before she continued her search of shadows; somehow intent on finding what she needed to in this light..unless the voice had lied. Perhaps _she _wasn't here at all. "I'm.. **I'm looking for someone.**"

"**Yeah, I know, Cornelia told me..**" Hazelnut eyes flashed to Elyon then, as she wondered what was meant by that statement; fears rising and being confirmed when Elyon's lips twitched in slight awkwardness. "**Rogue drop? It was really stupid for you to do something like that you know..**"

"**Look, just butt out of my business!**"

Will had already pushed past, before her memory chided her for rudeness, but realization had focussed in Elyon's eyes and Will wasn't sure if staying would ever be helpful to her. Tearfulness threatening as she realized that there was something wrong...no one should have known.. Will pushed through the mixer of drunks and those taking advantage of the others' positions, through faces she knew but seemed overshadowed in this harsh light.. "**Hey, wait! How do I know that you're..**"

**...**

Caleb had known that something was wrong, as a game of Chinese whispers worked out perfectly, though he wish that Cornelia was wrong. Except that Will stared at him now, a guilt and seizing in her features, and it became so suddenly obvious that in no way was it Will at all. It might've been something to do with the fact that she seemed to recognise none of those passing her, or perhaps it was the pair of swirling mocha orbs that had settled firmly on him. Perhaps it was knowing that he could easily reach out and grab her, but felt obliged to only star at the weak smile gracing her face; the wiggle of fingers contorted to be seen as a wave, before he turned his back on her completely.

The modest realization hit him, that he was leaving anyway; she might needn't be alone if running.. But he turned back and she was gone.

**...**

In a moment, Will's perfection seemed to fade; of course there was nothing perfect in the figure, but her eyes had fallen to him and suddenly she wasn't sure about this. '_**Will**_' became a useless title and she'd backed away from Caleb the second he gave her a chance.

She knew the message:_ Run_.

Guilt and fear and desperation and greed and self righteousness and hatred and longing clashed in great waves and perhaps she still wanted what she wanted. But what was the point? She had never been more than a person _inside _of Will and no one was going to look at her anyway.. So this supposed _'Will' _had merely faded into the background and had taken the closest route she found to the night.

If only she wasn't followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Will took quiet steps, her russet eyes screening the surface of her surroundings; a blue mist faintly drawing in from the windows, the character of the dark corridor being laced in disquiet and apprehension that Will pushed back down her throat like bile. Her face and fingers steady in ever quiet placement of her feet that she took; the remnants wildly singing from the party, though the voice of Matt Olsen seemed now to have left the stage. Her phone - which' own quietness had grown - beeped again and Will recalled the dark look of Matt's features from the stage: a shadow eating the kindness as though a ghost had overtaken the boy she was sure that she'd once met. Perhaps he'd caught her infection.

In atmospheric tranquility she brought the mobile to her ear in absent mind. Her eyes and feet still moving slowly, for she was sure that she had seen what she had seen and it was out here. It was probably, in any retrospect, not the time nor place to listen, but for weeks he'd somewhat calmed her, and if Matt Olsen - for she knew the messages were from him - could no longer calm her, she'd remember what she'd have to fight. This deception of facades following her; these voices that spoke in neither falsities nor untruths. The liars were liars, but Will was being decieved: it was possibly her own senses doing such a thing and she doubted that she'd ever know for sure as the long drift of nervous, recorded messages played buzzily in her tired phone. _#'Will! Missed you at lunch today and I'm hoping you're okay.. Look, I know something happened earlier, but.. Will, just call me back, okay!'#_

Either he or the phone itself ended the message then, moving on to more and much the same; Will's conscious thoughts barely touching on the barely relationship she'd honestly told him was nothing.. Her mind set on the fact that something had moved ahead, and her pulse quickening to match her movement.

_#'Will, this isn't funny anymore! Jeeze, did I do something wrong? Look, if you're pissed off, just tell me! Will?'# _And without her absent mind, she might have smiled from then. She might have felt like crying as the phone played back the last eight days in which her only lasting facade of relationship distangled itself from her as a responsibility, it's deterioration in a struggling boy's voice, though Will couldn't hear what she'd been waiting for forever. One single deviation from the insanity that was scarring her; Matt Olsen was barely a friend. She'd only needed convincing that she could decide and contort something, and she'd always told him that she'd never be in love. And she'd let him do..he'd done what he wanted in reality, and he probably could've had anything were she not awoken from the daze she'd been in: Caleb's face initially reminding her of the fear that caame with kisses..and then everything else that made her hate herself more. Matt Olsen knew. He'd simply chosen to ignore it. After all..he'd thought that he'd be able to take what he wanted. _#'__Will.. You can't just be like this, Will.. I don't know what.. I can't keep pretending that I'm with you, Will.. Somethimes I don't think you're here at all and look..if you do care.. I'm trying to walk on water here Will and you need to tell me if there's anything left because otherwi-'#_

There was no end, for Will, to the final message demanding clarity; her phone hit the ground and the entire device had become a shatter of piece. "Hey! You!"

**...**

Taranee Cook had heard it; the voice reverberating around her brain in a way that she had never felt before. The voice, unfamiliar, but the short demanding tone was incredibly abrupt, and she had a feeling that everyone else who started to stare at her had got the message: a location. Outside.

**...**

Will only stood dumbfounded, a frown lain over her _'reflection's_ face, shadows souring her heart with the sweet taste. Some copy of Will's eyes stung with sheered frenzied defiance that coursed and hindered as a constant indecision, because a fragment of reconsideration had rushed through her when the dejected frame had stared with her own frightened eyes. "Y-you ran away! You aren't meant to run..you can't.. You don't have free will!"

"I am not nothing." Some _'Will'_ forced out the words in a wasp of dry and throaty voice, she hated the thought that she was afraid of this. _This_. And _'Will' _realized then that it was a trick. Something scorched through her and with Nerissa unseen in the shadows, she realized that Will was faking. _She _was not desperate for life. The fight seemed sombre now, and she blamed Caleb for reminding her of kindness: she'd hoped that they would catch this original for her, but he could see right through her and perhaps she'd wanted him to. But realization filled whoever she was meant to be a copy of. "You wanted to die anyway."

**...**

"What?" A queasy sensation engulfed Will, as the pale face stared almost grimly; a detection of fear that wasn't her own running over her like cool water down her back, clasping onto her skin and taking it's chill to infuse with her. "Y-you don't t-talk..You're not supposed to-"

"I am not nothing and you wanted to die anyway!" Will stuttered back as the hatred clapped against her form with the agility and strength of thunder; cursing and vibrating over her limbs as the anger-torn face of herself breathed out heavily. "I'm..doing you a favour."

"You're not supposed to be- Astral drop! ..You're meant to be gone! I said it!" Will felt increasing difficulty in her every step: the calmness of the night and elements never reaching her prickling skin as dread and fear and energy and loathing directed their ugly faces toward her like never before. And she'd felt it every day; the irked hurt and anger, the apprehension that followed her breath. If it wasn't herself, there was always someone there to hate her. Her own mother willed herself to feel guilt for despising Will's bones. "You're not meant to _feel_."

* * *

><p>Please, TTigerz.. Forgive me if no sleep has come - I forgot this bit came before the WHAM!'s and the POW!'s<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Look at you! You can't even deny it! You can't even tell me you don't want to die!" Her eyes felt dry and she hated the pain, she hated the betrayal. She was doing her a favour! This was the only way and Will knew! She wasn't just a no-one! She wasn't nothing! "You're nothing!"

"N-no.. Th-that's not fair!"

"_This _isn't fair!" A blister of emotion fled through her; she deserved to be here. She deserved to be Will! She deserved a chance and it wasn't fair because Will was just ruining everything, the girl could hear the emotion evident in her own voice, "I hate you!"

**...**

The words capsized at Caleb's feet, inches from the door he'd flung open he had lost the ability to move. He couldn't seem to think straight and truly hoped that delirium had finally implored him; the initial twin's thrown fist creating a new meaning to him of 'self-loathing' and he found himself – for the very first time – at a loss for whom exactly was catching the fist and whom looked close to tears in rage. "Oh..my..God.."

His gaze flashed for only a single moment to the smirk on Irma Lair's lips; a disbelieving mirth for Will's problem, or perhaps for her failure. Caleb, however, could find no humour in the newest graze of suicide – if that was even as immoral as it was. His eyes flit from one to the other and Caleb wondered if Will truly knew she was killing herself; the petrified shock on her replica's as Will bit out breaths of pure and resentful anger. He'd have no idea – during the long moments that his _'Will' _calmed herself or tried in deep breathing – that he'd got it wrong. His eyes assuming to be on Will, Caleb only realized perhaps it wasn't Will after all that was the attacker; the small voice fuelled by malice. "I'm- _Better_. I'm-m better than you."

"Oh no.." Realization came over Caleb, shivering in a cold awe. Caleb realized exactly who he was looking at, the real and original cinnamon glaze of Will's eyes suddenly realizing his and their presence; staring, frightened. As though she had somehow heard him, even when from his side Hay Lin's ears could not. "Oh..Will.."

"N-no! You-'re a copy!" Every moment that passed, Caleb knew. It was in her voice and in her mind.. Will didn't honestly think she was better. She didn't even think that she was the same. "Y-you.. You're not even real!"

She didn't even see a value in herself.

**...**

"N-not real.." Nerissa watched the skies with eyes like diamonds. Every clarity of breath firing resentment, and Will had fuelled the fire herself. Nerissa watched the skies, with congratulations in her voice, ready to address the heavens because there was Kandrakar, but _there_, was a smog of storm clouds brewing. "Not real! You don't even have _powers_!"

**...**

Will clambered to the ground at that; to the dry gravel trembling beneath her. The terrible blinding white that had smashed to the ground forming an echo of it's image in her mind. The energetic spoils having struck and surrounded the epitome of rage; the image of herself, but not hindering a moment for it's vast jealousy was increased in volume by the short arrival and then only it's ghost remained to leave the view semi-unsure.. ".._lightning_.."

She was never to be sure whether the bare uttering of her fate had carried; Will didn't ever have a chance to turn. She never saw the vivid shock that spread as fast as the intense of power had lasted and gone. Her solid, muddy orbs instead fixated on the image of all the power that Will had never been eligible to hone; there was most certainly a _something _in the tall standing version of her, an elegance in her hair bouncing softly over the winds.. An icy coldness in her emotion-invoked eyes that stared with a fear, a disgust, a betrayal, rage and no pity. Will doubted she'd pity herself either. And yet.. Unsurety rose and fell in the shakes of her voice. "Y-you wanted this.. I'm-m only helping you! You're a failure!"


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, yes.. please carefully read what the Oracle is thinking. It'll come up again if you don't get it though so don't worry.

* * *

><p>A silence had taken over the stadium. In the only time that awe would fill every spectator, a dreaded fear hung in the air and hearts stopped. There was no subtlety; no surprise attack, the scoreboard of the school's <em>football <em>pitch gently hissing as surety came over the astral drop's face, a light flashing along with a _pop_ every once in a while as the equipment sparked experimentally. The pure pessimism of the stage, a long desolated figure hung her head; it would seem that the dejected figure could no longer take the apprehension of death, with her withered status crumbled to the floor and contrasted: her executioner's wrists being rolled in gentle, slow circles as though quite literally brewing the storm. Flecks of silver-white lightning flashing distantly as this killer's calmness grew. After all, she had decided that perhaps she didn't deserve to be Will.

The prince of Kandrakar; the stolen Oracle's eyes occasionally flashed back, as though the image was even too horrific for himself though the was no awe nor apprehension. He'd seen this destiny when he'd viewed their morning. She was near perfect, were she not man made, but who was he to belittle the modern society when his spread over the entirety of the universe. Their was a near and yet not quite resemblance to the creature; her fierce despair blinding her with desire. She would learn from her mistakes. "_You're not.. You're just..you.._"

**...**

"You hate..everyone.." Clear water ran freely from Will, and she had always imagined a bang - if she let herself imagine at all - a flash of everything, because everyone said that that was how one was supposed to die. If it was coming, she'd long bypassed the terror and merely let herself avoid anyone who might be gazing. Shame pushed over Will, the moment she realized that someone in her mind had suggested taking a knife to this party; _she _had been ready to fight for what she had. There was no flash or bang, merely a gentle crackling of snapping electricity to predict that her life was ending and apparently there was to be a long list of her failures to wave her off because she wasn't good enough for a flashback. "You don't even know why! You hate everything! You can't even decide between fucking colours and you don't _know _anything!"

Anyone might try to defend themselves, Will supposed, but there was no sense in trying. Perhaps this was it. There would be no tears, nor funeral, so Will let herself mourn herself in pity, because she didn't even know why she'd bothered trying. "..I d-d-"

"You're a wreck and you wont let anyone help you." Every word seemed to be spat out with more disgust as this superiority stared down, finding that it was no good to have her on her knees; she needed instead to drag this. But Will wish she would stop. Couldn't she see that she'd won? ..Had all of this anger come from her? Will already knew. She knew what was coming. "You were going to kill her."

"No.." She didn't bother to look up, because if the eyes weren't on her they were on Cornelia. "..No.. I-"

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! Don't you lie to me! Don't you- _I've _been in your head! I know exactly what happened and you just take _everything _wrong!"

"N-"

"You're a murderer!"

"I didn-"

"You think that that's what Nerissa wanted?" Will felt the growing doubt find it's congestion: stuck, somewhere below the surface as clarity fell through her, because she hadn't done it. She hadn't _killed _anyone.. She hadn't known why she'd do it. She hadn't- "You're just a f-"


	18. Chapter 18

"_NERISSA IS NOT JUST A STUPID VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!_"

The ground rose and broke to push her 'Will' to stumble, and Nerissa had seen the movement in the stupid blonde's arms wrenching forward. She smirked and saw her window; her eyes glowing slightly, dulling back to yellow as the energy she maintained in order to glamour became weaker. She was surprised though, by how easy it was to influence..then.. Will was desperate. "KILL HER!"

**...**

"Rrggh!" The urgency and urge itself seemed to strangle it's way through Will's veins. The right to reclaim what was hers as Cornelia forced the ground to churn ungracefully, Will felt breathing stiffen, and vaguely recalled a panic, but she didn't see her own eyes barely yellow; she didn't see the energy warping the fragments of emotion she pulled from what Nerissa had manipulated of her empathy.

_..All that Will could feel was the need; the intolerable psychotic need for what she'd always needed, what she'd always wanted; for the thin of her own fingers scraping into the skin of her own neck, because if Nerissa couldn't have it, Kandrakar would be shamed into themselves for choosing her. They'd already want the droplet. Will's 'friends' would already want the droplet. It was hers. Hers! She wanted it! Needed it! Will couldn't hear the screaming, yelling; she couldn't see the barrier of florescent pink that surrounded them; she couldn't see at all and ignored the jerking burns of pure energy trying to scald into her skin as she felt it dying in her hands. She could feel it dying in her.._

"N-" Will's eyes widened in petrified shock as the searing pain engulfed her and clarity filled her sight and her hands wrapped around her astral drop's..and she could breath she found and she could feel the pulsating vibrations of pain in every static-shock that raged over her, trying to kill her..she was trying to kill her.. Will wrenched herself away and felt a jolt when her back hit the startled pink encasing her, falling back but never falling from her footing as her vision tried to cloud again, but Will could only hear them and feel their hands over her arms and body and..

**...**

Everyone seemed to have clasped into a frenzy of movement, as Irma found her feet ground into the gravel. Fingers and hands fumbled to hold up their broken doll, as Will's body convulsed with shock and she seemed to dim between her consciousness and Irma. Irma watched the other direction, for what truly seemed to be a story she did not wish to believe; both were Will, and Will had given up because she seemed to be dying.

But Will was still standing there, with her own fingerprints around her neck, filling with a rage and adrenaline.

They would never stop fighting, until someone died.

As though hearing her thoughts, lightning travelled sideways. Irma knew before it hit that no one else would see it as clearly; all of their eyes split on Will. And it was going to hit all of them. And it was going to hit everyone. Will was going to kill them all, until there was only one of her and Irma left.

Irma would kill her, if everyone died.. Maybe not literally.

But the fierce rogue only clenched her teeth together; apparently desperate to be the one to finish this.

Irma jumped when something too bright to look at hit and struck the ghost of her friend. And then shock came until the single piercing scream that stopped the others. And everyone knew. That that wasn't for the drop. Irma swore her eyes met some golden-yellow, but the woman was gone in an instant; thee dark dust scattered as the wind spread the ashes of whatever had been.


	19. Chapter 19

And Nerissa left, for the first time admitting disgrace; the plan that she had created had been perfect, but her own impulsive natures had let her down. She snarled and felt a growing irk at the form of Miranda, already feeling her palm tingle because she needed an outlet and the branding of her handprint had worn off the ugly thing's cheek.

**...**

The air itself stilled in the moment; somewhere else, distant, screams and cheers accompanied the faint music while Caleb had just witnessed the epitome of self-destruction. The giddy clapping of a drum beat that seemed irregular here. Everything felt slowed to standstill, and Caleb physically pushed his gaze up to the one thing still shaking and breaking the sound with heavy, frustrated breaths. He was wrong. Nothing had stopped except him: he realized it as Cornelia cradled and hushed at her, the most of the others warily edging closer..except that they knew that it was their fault. It was _his _fault, and that of.._'stupid voice in your head'_.. Someone had taken advantage of their broken Will, and Caleb was trying his best to understand. "I.. Congregation.."

"Caleb?" He knew Cornelia had lifted her gaze to him with her watery voice and he knew he wasn't making any sense, He knew Will wasn't looking, because that was where his eyes were and he didn't much care who else was staring. He'd had his dreams and could, to some pace, know the correlation. He'd captured every word that had been said. They were watching. They had to be watching.

He felt watched.

Caleb couldn't get his body to move as it should, but he forced himself round anyway. His eyeline where the witch had been and his jaw remained firm; the worst case was that he got struck by lightning. He'd been reading, all those days and weeks in isolation. Sometimes he was reading, because Aldarn had found the English in Phobos' library. He had found what he mustn't. Caleb had found what he mustn't, and Kandrakar sounded more like Hades than Heaven..to him. Caleb supposed that they had been waiting, hoping for no reason he'd expose it. He could still hear Will's sniffle and Cornelia's breathy reply; forcing his head to the heavens. To the skies. To the Oracle of Kandrakar that his entire world had put their faith into as some perfection. "I DEMAND THE CONGREGATION!"

**...**

He was just a boy, Tibor knew. The Oracle kept his meditation and the Caleb began to search the skies for a sign. Nothing would come and the child's posture did not fall. His face refused to falter. But it was in emerald, flawless eyes that Caleb knew. Tibor could only ever notice that the boy looked far more Quintessential than his Soul. When _her _eyes were like mud and her hair was like fire. Still. She had stopped time and had reversed it's effects.

Caleb turned and took his steps to his Wilhelmina. He'd own what was important of her before his year had ended. Tibor even held as sigh of what was almost disheartenment, to think that he had almost opened Kandrakar.

Nerissa had been taken, and her guardians would never have met the silent infinity, had the lucid girl's heart not faltered. It seemed untimed, but then even the Oracle made mistakes in his reckoning.

And then the eyes opened, and Tibor wish he knew what Tibor could see. **_It's not over yet, then.._**


	20. Chapter 20

Cornelia wasn't sure what Caleb had expected, as the growing night chilled the story even further. Echoes of a Will that wasn't Will's screams of hatred and mutilation. The way that Will had changed. The fear and the shaking infant that Will had become in her arms. The fact that Irma still did not close the space between them, though now the problem was undeniable.. But _he _didn't seem to be looking, even when he'd pulled Will forward from her arms; ignoring that she didn't want to. Any stranger might not see her barely shaking head, because Will was shivering as well; vibrating with hysteria that gave Cornelia a physical pain as the bare resemblance of her friend's eyes and nose flooded. But Caleb was fast and sure and he didn't let himself look at her. "Caleb.. Let her go, Caleb. I'm sorry you didn't get whatever-"

"It's _Congregation, _not a gift wrapped perfume, Ga- Cornelia. They can _not_ expect to keep from me." It was cold and it was frustrated, and it had an uncanny stench of egotism. And from that Cornelia knew it was panic. And last time he had panicked had been Tynar.. And he had pushed Will.. And he had hurt her.

"Caleb, let it go."

"You need to demand Congregation." It took a moment for her to realize that the words were directed at Will, "Open a portal or threaten the Heart or-"

"Caleb!" She was glad that he stopped because there wasfear in her voice and she didn't know what else to do to stop him. Cornelia had no ideas on how to prevent the things that Caaleb did. Will had used to stop him. "It's over!"

She clutched for Will as soon as he let his fingers slip away from her shoulders.. Then she clutched for her eyes; the blinding white surrounding them.

**...**

There was an eternity of a second. She had never known true white before, she now discovered and Irma dug her eyes behind her palms; desperately seeking relief from the pain of the sudden glowing glare.. But now she peeled her hands away in awe. Irma Lair, in that moment, forgot all but her name and her ability to speak. "..Wow.."

"Caleb! Where are we?" Cornelia hissed in a fearful desperation, and a guilty rememberance followed Irma's eyes falling from her to Will in her arms. The girl didn't even bother to look. But Caleb had the glaring frown on his face again when he stepped away, surveying the room- scene. His hand flew down for his sword in instinct, but Irma watched him realize that he was dressed for a party. He was meant to be with Elyon.. But he didn't let his anger subside.

Irma felt safe with Caleb. "Kandrakar."

"Really?" Irma raised her eyebrow at that, finding her interest growing as she took in the endlessness that seemed to surround them. "I just thought it was a- a, uh, magical brandname, I guess.."

It wasn't even meant to be a joke, really, but Irma still shrank a little from Caleb's sharp, pointed gaze. He wouldn't look at Will, either; his eyes swept over them, but before they even sought Cornelia he blinked and laced his hand over Hay Lin's to pull her through the insane maze of white columns and marble floors. The sound of gushing water surrounding them, trying to create peace when not one person here seemed to feel anything but restless. "No, we are here for the Congregation. I refuse them washing their hands of this."

And then he said he wanted answers. Caleb was cracking up and Irma was starting to think that he wasn't alone. Well.. She felt a flood of guilt when her eyes darted to Will and Cornelia not moving.._voice.._ "Uh.. Caleb.."

"What!"


	21. Chapter 21

"_**We expected you earlier.**_" Caleb didn't have a chance to hear whatever Irma had to say, the voice of a stranger reverberating around his mind loudly. He couldn't be sure, could only hope that he stayed tall in stature. Because his inner walls had crumbled too fast for Caleb to even quiver; _whimpering, _if not _cowering _in fear of finding what he sought. _What if he didn't__ the answers he needed to hear; the ones he needed to be heard? _But there wasn't time for that. There wasn't time to feel a loss where it shouldn't be; the little girl in Will that _shouldn't _have been. The thought that he had wanted Phobos dead..and wasn't that the same? Who knew when the late became hopeless, when overdue became _nothing you can do_? So he turned and didn't allow a blink at the pair forwarding. An elder, and a child he immediately hated for smiling. "_**Caleb.**_"

"This isn't funny."

"_**We did not** **know.**_"

"She could've been killed!" _She had been._ Caleb hated that his calm was lost and anger flared into his voice, echoing through the walls of this fortress. This place of everlasting powerfulness, even on the day that the Universe might burn in war and flames around them. This full and cleanly purity of cathedral gave Caleb only discomfort and his eyes blurred threateningly, his nails pinching his palms in tight fists. And the boy was still smiling. And Will was still tear-stained and shaking. And _Will _was merely ashes already forgotten. "If you know nothing your job is done wrong! Yan Lin assured me you were watching!"

Caleb could feel at least four pairs of eyes from behind him, but Yan Lin _had_. Though back then it had been a threat.

**...**

A serenity had filled her, as much as her body denied itself from revealing the fact. Will still felt herself trembling and she could find the words, but not the voice to tell Cornelia to stop. A short lived sorrow hit her when her own emotion branched through this mystic place; someone and not _nothing _would seem to have died. Resentment had faded as though something unhealthy was missing. She stopped tears from pouring from her eyes. She let Cornelia flex her grip, clutching Will's back more with every movement. It was easier to let it go; to pick and choose and to only empathize with the calmest around her. To let someone else feel the pain as Will sank to Kandrakar. Caleb was going to fix everything.

There was a woman in the near distance. Will had pushed her face from the expensive dress, that Cornelia might hate her for matting with tears, and the she had been - watching in the direction that no one was looking. A woman in blue. Will's eyes drew dryly over the cattiness to her; pointed ears and disapproving eyes staring at something well past Will quietly.. But Will could only soak up what boomed around the room, she wondered if Caleb was catching every drain of displeasure she pushed from her emotions. "Do you even know who she is?"

"**_Will?_**"

"The witch!" The worst washing over were only revealing his rage, but she felt better.. She felt assured and a calmness to know his heart was breaking, and she tried not to know that that made her a monster. For once it was only her own voice screaming through her. But she felt safe with Caleb. Even more for him snarling to some voice she couldn't see; Will could only know that he was doing everything he could do. It felt like silence.[0] "I saw a witch. She killed- She nearly killed her."

* * *

><p>[0] You know.. All this calmness being because there's no electricity.. Or Nerissa.. Will finally has a minute to allow her brain to rest.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

"Nerissa." Cornelia seemed to jump silently, when Will pushed to finally look. She hadn't been able to hear, over the burning blood rushing past her ears back when someone might've said where this was.. And they'd been here for so long and yet..not.. And she didn't care of the name, or the far older voice which had said it. But she'd forgotten how frustration had looked in Caleb's eyes. And how his hair hung exactly, and what he was wearing and everything that didn't matter. She needed to see him, because she was quite sure from his words that he was Caleb again. From his _voice _he was no longer this boy who only stared and shied away and.. And the Will realized that she had forgotten of Matt, feeling the urge to force out the content of her stomach in what looked like Heaven. "The.. She was corrupted. We thought her locked away!"

_She_ only wanted to be locked away, on the condition of the silence she wished to stay. All the rage and fear in Caleb's watery eyes; all the concern as Cornelia watched her watching him. Will wouldn't mind if.. Sometimes his voice was better than silence.. Maybe.. Caleb might only tell her good things.. She didn't want to be alone. It didn't matter, whatever he had thought he'd done. She didn't care. She only wished for his forgiveness for whatever she'd been doing and Will didn't notice the eyes on her as the small child stepped to her; directly past Caleb's and the older man's words. A smile almost lifting the corners of his mouth as the little boy; stripped of everything except a simple bluish robe, forwarded to face her. And the boom of his voice faded to gentle sweetness, "_How long has she been following you, Will?_"

And Will didn't bother to care that everyone watched her with an apprehension. She only found green grass meeting her gaze with a pain in his heart.. She loved every part of him. The bad things only made him better. She didn't know exactly how long..

Her heart lay given, in his hands.

**...**

"She was fýlakas." His eyes widened then at Tibor's word; emerald eyes on Will changing direction. Luba frowned when he only maddened.

"Don't be ridiculous! Will is no witch! How dare- Pós tolmás tin ékklisí tis mia mágissa! Eída kápoion állo! I-"

"_Caleb,_" And Tibor almost shrank when the foul screams disturbed Kandrakar, but the Oracle smiled barely with _tranquillity_. "_We were waiting for her.. Nerissa kept the Heart because we could not leave the Veil unseen to."_

"What?" It was odd, for the Oracle to speak; not Will nor Caleb could apparently be accessed in their mind.. They didn't seem to hear it, and their thoughts could not be read. Nerissa would be strong, then. She would have to have made Will let her in. But suddenly Caleb sounded appalled, "You did this?"

And Luba found her frown only deepening at his lack of respect. The attitude of something that ought to be purged.

"You did this! You cannot even see! You don't know what happened? What happened? Will is wrong! Everything is wrong! The dome! The light! The- The-" She supposed he didn't know the words to call it, but at least Luba knew he assumed wrong. The Oracle had meant _forsee_. He had forseen Will's death, not her life. Because there was no way to say that they had not witnessed.. The great dome of electricution as something of darkness forced itself into the little girl's body: Luba had seen it control and warp the girl, manipulating her in a second so that Will's fingers had laced around her own double's neck..and her own double had shot lightning through Will's veins that should have killed her. That great shielding dome that kept the others out.

"**_The Quintessence._**" The majesty had returned to the Oracle's voice, and Luba felt something tug when the child they followed smiled at the boy. "_**Though, I suppose Nerissa used her. The drop..**_"

Even Luba could not deny Caleb the misplacement; the almost displeasure that ran through the Oracle taking in Will. And she could not deny him his intelligence, because Caleb looked as though he might be sick. "You were going to let Will die.. You could have used her too! Don't you even want Wi-"

"Caleb.." And silence filled Kandrakar for her voice. "I want to go home..please."

* * *

><p>fýlakas - Keeper (Tibor is continuing talking about who the "witch" was)<p>

Pós tolmás tin ékklisí tis mia mágissa! Eída kápoion állo! - How dare you call her a witch! I saw someone else!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello.. What's this? OH, IT'S FLUFF. IT'S THE GOOD STUFF. :)

* * *

><p>He'd barely found what he wanted; if anything he had only learned that things might've been worse than they seemed. But he'd forgotten that there was no possible way to refuse Will. He'd forgotten that when he was mad, Caleb lost the ability to hold himself to look upon their faces. He wasn't sure how he'd ended here now; nobody spoke, nobody dared to ruffle the silence. Then.. There were only two of them, and Cornelia had pushed the others away, and..and Will wouldn't look at him. He guessed because he couldn't look at her. Caleb only knew that she'd asked him, and that now he knew what the little boy had said as he was leaving. <em>'How long has she been controlling you, Will.'<em>

Caleb let his eyes wander, falling over what didn't believe that it was flawless. He'd stopped letting himself look at her because by no standard had he been good enough.. And then he'd been casual enough to throw her away because she wasn't his. He'd wanted all or nothing and Caleb revoked his right to greed, he had- Caleb swallowed, the thought being something that made his throat drier. "I..was going."

It made it harder that she didn't seem to hear him. She wouldn't look back and maybe she was pretending.

"Will, did you hear me, I was goi- I was leaving."

"I'm not stupid."

The words hit Caleb with far more strength and a sharpness that clashed with the empty mumble she'd allowed him; confirming that she was simply trying to ignore him by facing away as his stomach flipped in a great moving box of a machine he hated[0]. But his mind refused him the intelligence of the simplest thing and he realized that of course she thought he was leaving..Elyon was _moving_. "I.. I was leaving Meridian. ..I didn't tell anyone."

And then she jumped because the bell of the elevator had gone and he couldn't find himself anything to do; she looked so ashamed. A sombreness and a quietness had taken to her and he could only imagine to have his mind thrown out on the sidewalk. To have everything he'd every feared to be known to be exploited in order to sentence his death...Caleb resolved that he ought then to have no secrets. Because someone had died and someone else had lost their life. "I..was going to let her kill me."

"Everybody loves you, Will." He wondered how much he'd come to hate this game of truths. He didn't want to see her crying again and he didn't much want to hear what the drop hadn't managed to say. "I..don't fit anywhere."

"I.." He hadn't finished but then she'd started and he held his breath when she looked up at him. The doors long opened and closed; the box having long since stopped though his stomach kept turning. "I can't get it to stop, Caleb.. There are voices and they wont stop."

"Nerissa.." Caleb felt his focus drift slightly, as something pulled his gaze to a nothing behind her; the doors had opened again and the hall lay bare but he felt as though someone was watching.. Then he supposed, someone apparently always was, and he turned his attention back to the soft spark when his fingers pushed back her hair. "Will, you're not.. It.. Will, you should have told me.. When did it happen? What.."

**...**

Nerissa smirked warily, the boy having dismissed her presence, but there was a sweetness to watching him realize _when it happened_. "I put you away.. You were alone and I put you-"

"Caleb, she's everywhere." His eyes flashed from his shame to Will to Nerissa's invisibility again, and he seemed to take it as a meaning that he was wrong. It was just as well and Nerissa let her smile grow at what Kandrakar was giving her. He was a gift sent from the Gods. And now she needed him to change. Nerissa needed him, but Nerissa merely closed her eyes and in an instant she was gone.

She had other duties.

Matt Olsen would be entirely drunk by now at least. She could already hear him dialling to a phone that Will had broken. Nerissa could already taste the blood in a heart that Will might've broken. Nerissa could taste the hatred in blood that boiled, and Matt Olsen only needed a little push. And Nerissa had got what she needed from the Altermere.

Nerissa could look rather beautiful once more.

**...**

"Will.." Caleb licked his lips with nerves, his eyes on the girl as her eyelids tripped over her consciousness and he could see her trying to stay awake. He didn't know what for, when he'd spent his time in silence. He could hear the disturbance of her tiny breath dancing into the air that now felt cooler. He'd slit his dagger until he'd split the shiny white frame of her window when he'd found it locked; earlier in the night her deep, wide eyes never questioning his motive of aggression at the thought that she'd been imprisoned that came with her revealing to him that she wasn't allowed to have the key. Her window used to always seem to be open; he knew why now, his feeling of suffocation only dispelling with the new fragments of night slipping in. "Will.."

Caleb found himself contented, when no answer came at all. He could almost see it as the sleep had slipped into her and he was glad that no mother had come. There would be no question. Caleb slipped his fingers over her neck and felt his own pulse relax with the slowness of hers.. The continuation of her blindly spilling truths would haunt his conscience, but she didn't seem to be tossing in her supposed wild dreams tonight. Perhaps he had fended off the darkness: Caleb wish he could believe that his little dagger scared Nerissa. He let his eyes flash over every echo of a sound his mind played on him, finding no chair in the room that didn't remind him of kissing her, Caleb _had _bent over this piece of _Kandrakar_[1], but when he'd leaned over her he'd forgotten who she was. He ended up kissing somewhere that was not quite cheek or mouth. And then he sat in incandescent silence - Caleb had forgotten that he'd wanted a warrior.

He'd meant to ask it of Kandrakar; Caleb stuttered in the night.

He was afraid that he wasn't brave enough.

"I- I n-need you to send someone to do this." His eyes glistened with a fear and he could only hope that Kandrakar could hear him.

* * *

><p>[0] In English, that is: Elevator.<p>

[1] As he said in earlier chapters, though he thinks Kandrakar is 'like' Hades/Hell, he's assuming that Kandrakar is Heaven. And he's basically using "piece of Kandrakar" to say that Will is a piece of Heaven..a good bit too. :L


End file.
